ViLeonce
by idrawedyouaduck
Summary: A story about a growing closeness between Vi and Leona.
1. Chapter 1

**ViLeonce**

**Chapter 1: Brute Force**

Vi's massive right fist smashed through the wall and the panicked thug behind it threw himself to the ground. She cackled maniacally as she used her powerful hextech-powered hands to pull rubble out of the way and step through the hole in the wall. The thug scrambled up and backed away as Vi approached him. She cracked a smile as the thug reached for something on his belt.

"By law of the city of Piltover, you are under arrest," she said, slightly bored but still grinning.

"No! To the Void with you!" he yelled excitedly, then fired an electric bolt from his gun that he produced from his belt.

Vi just laughed as the beam fizzled against her electricity dampening field that was emanating from her armor.

"I was kinda hoping you'd say that," she said.

The thug turned heel and ran with Vi in quick pursuit. The thug rounded a corner and knocked something heavy over, blocking the pass. Vi just huffed and knocked down a wall making a pass instead. She thought to herself just how much she loved this.

Vi's fists poured out steam as she ran. They were so well connected to her now. When she first used powered fists, they were just crude mining equipment. Since she joined the Piltover police force, the yordles at the Academy had her outfitted with a pair of wonderfully designed powered gauntlets that would move just like her hands. She loved the feeling of the power she had in her grip and her punches.

She was quickly gaining on the thug and managed to corner him near a window. He backed himself up against a wall as Vi made her way over to him. She looked around and then out the window. She pulled out and held her communicator to her ear and spoke into it,

"Yeah. Yeah I got him by the North-East window," she looked at the window and shrugged, "Oh that is the North-West window? My bad. Anyway, I got a vest. Can I?"

A few moments of silence pass by. The silence was only filled by the hiss of steam from Vi's gauntlets and the heavy breathing of the thug standing by the window, awaiting his fate.

"Alright, out," she said, pocketing the communicator, "It's your lucky day pal! Ever fly?"

"What?" he asked, more panicked now.

"See my partner came up with the idea of a vest I can put on people before I punch 'em. Makes it so they don't die immediately," she said with deviant glee as she unfolded the vest from one of her pockets.

"How does that make me lucky?" he asked, his voice shaking.

"You get to test it!" Vi shrieked.

She then slapped the vest on him and stepped back. She popped her neck and dashed forward, slamming a mean hook into the guy's chest with all of her might. The gel inside the vest expanded into bubbles, softening the blow and sending the thug backwards out of the window. He screamed on the way down, but halfway to the ground, Vi could see a puff of smoke from the street.

All of a sudden, the thug was wrapped in a net and hanging from a lamppost down below her. She clapped her hands a few time, causing thunderous cracks to be heard throughout the building and below. She heard her communicator crackle, then the voice came over it,

"Alright showoff, come on back," it said.

"No problem partner," Vi said excitedly as she turned and headed for the stairs.

As Vi stepped out of the building, she was met with applause from the Piltover citizens who were watching the spectacle. She raised her arms up, soaking in the attention, before she spotted her partner and made her way over to her.

"Vest worked well," her partner said.

"Yeah it did, that was a nice shot by the way Cait," Vi said enthusiastically.

Caitlyn checked over her rifle and looked up at the thug swinging in the net by the lamppost. She was leaning up against another post, and so she stood up straight and shouldered her rifle.

"You were reckless Vi," Caitlyn said sternly, "You could have knocked the building down with all the walls you crushed."

"You didn't complain when I broke the window!" Vi said defensively, "You even told me to!"

"A window is easy to replace, and doesn't cause structural instability. With the attention you've drawn, I'm going to have to suspend you for a week," Caitlyn said, looking away from Vi's eyes.

"What?! The people love me!" she said angrily.

"Look at them," Caitlyn said, pointing calmly at a few grim looking individuals poring over the damage, "They own the building. Do they look like they love you?"

"But-!" she tried to argue.

"Go home Vi," Caitlyn said with her hand on her shoulder, looking into her eyes now, "I'll see you in a week partner."

Caitlyn walked away then, leaving Vi stunned and looking at her feet. She mulled around for a few seconds as other officers go about shuffling the onlookers away and getting the thug down from the post. Finally, Vi kicked her shoes into the sidewalk and stalked off towards home.

She rounded a corner just as the sun was going down and found her home, a three story apartment building renovated just for her use. It kind of looked like a really trashy and industrial-looking mansion. Vi loved her home. It suited her because it was one of the first things she had ever earned. And that thought made her proud.

When Vi was just starting out, she was doing so on the wrong side of the law. She fell in with a gang at a young age and got in a lot of trouble. When she got older, the gang began to go in a direction that the young Vi wasn't particularly fond of. She stepped up against her old leader and decided to save some people getting herself caught by the Piltover police. It was then that she first officially met Caitlyn.

The Sheriff of Piltover saw something in Vi and decided to cut her a break. Caitlyn then invited Vi to join the police and do something good with her life. She accepted, but she and the Sheriff didn't get along at first. When Vi started helping people, they started helping back, like the architects guild renovating this building they were going to demolish to be her official home. That day was the first that Caitlyn saw tears in Vi's eyes.

As she made her way into the workshop on the ground floor, she had already made up her mind with what she wanted to do. She took off her gauntlets and placed them in their special case and made her way upstairs to change out of her uniform. When she came back out of the house she was wearing civilian clothes and she made her way towards the bar.

Vi was still mad as she got there and ordered the first round. Five rounds in and she was still mad, but looser and more flexible. A few people in the bar recognized her, but kept their distance. Vi was known for her unpredictable and fiery temper. And while she wasn't particularly intimidating in civilian clothes, her reputation kept the drunks and fighters at bay.

By the fifteenth round of strong drink, the bartender finally cut her off and sent her on her way. Vi was pissed but way too drunk to form cohesive words, let alone argue. She stumbled out of the bar and made her way in the direction that she thought was home. After walking several blocks, humming to herself and angrily kicking every lamppost she saw, she found herself at the edge of town.

"What the Void," she said walking out into the woods beyond the city limits, "Maybe a good walk will clear my head."

She thought to herself how much she hated being bitter. Being mad was fun; it gave her energy and made her feel more alive. Being bitter just brought her down and made her want to crawl into a hole, never to be seen again.

It was only an hour before dawn before Vi was so tired she just sat down. She was at the top of a hill. Surrounding her on all sides were larger hills. Vi took several deep breaths before finally screaming at the top of her lungs like a baby. She was still fairly drunk, even though the walk through the cold night air was pretty sobering. She was just so frustrated with herself. Finally she just lay back and looked up at the stars. She was asleep in no time.

When Vi's eyes opened she was looking up at a long mane of auburn hair, strong shoulders adorned with gold and red cloth, and sleek, toned muscles wrapped in tanned skin. A head turned and looked down at Vi as she stirred. She had bright brown eyes, vibrant, like sunlight. She then smiled her elegant thin-lipped smile and said, "Good morning officer."

Vi clamped her mouth shut and sat up. Her head was pounding. Her back was killing her, but she twisted around to look at the person next to her.

"Uh, hi," she said rubbing her temple, "I'm sorry, really hungover, do I know you?"

"I'm Leona, I am a champion in the League of Legends, like your partner Caitlyn," she said sweetly.

"Ah," Vi said a little annoyed but her heart was pounding, "And, what exactly are you doing here?"

Leona took a deep breath through the nose, no doubt enjoying the fresh air before she spoke.

"I was out hiking into the hills to train when I heard you scream. I came looking for you and found you by the smell,"

Vi tried to stealthily sniff her shirt when Leona laughed lightly,

"I thought you were attacked, but you were just drunk and passed out. I had no idea where you lived, and I didn't want to leave you there, so I waited. I've got some water with me, if you'd like some."

Leona offered a gourd with fresh water. Vi grabbed it and thanked her before drinking deep and handing the gourd back. Finally, when her headache seemed to dull, Vi continued the conversation.

"So you train at dawn?" she asked.

"Yes, it's the best time for me," Leona answered, taking a swig of water herself.

"Man, that's nuts," Vi said, rolling her shoulders and stretching, "I am lucky I woke up _this _early."

"'Not a disciplined officer,' she said," Leona laughed, "I didn't believe her at first. But I do now."

"Hey, it's not that Sheriff Stick-in-the-Mud doesn't get results out of me. I just hate being horsewhipped with discipline and regimentation. I do fine without them," she said defensively, but more to herself.

"Who's on duty today?" Leona asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh-" she started, but then stopped, and laughed lightly in recognition, "Okay, you got me."

"Come on Vi, let's get back to town," Leona said, standing, offering her a hand up.

"Okay," Vi said, smiling lightly before standing up, "Man, my head is killing me."

"Don't drink so much, ya drunkard," Leona teased.

"Hey!" she yelled back.

Leona just laughed and walked down the hill.


	2. Chapter 2

**ViLeonce**

**Chapter 2**

Vi trudged down the hill with Leona walking along to her right. The speaking between them was brief and mostly involved the law. Vi's tendencies regarded more to results more than method. Leona's attitude was more tempered on the subject, like she was advocating caution when chasing criminals.

"I believe all people, even wrongdoers have a chance to prove their innocence," Leona said calmly.

"Suppose a guy shoots a family man in broad daylight and is making a run for it, why should I run him down and ask him to explain himself?" she answered, slightly annoyed, "I'm just going to pummel him until he can't hurt anybody anymore."

"Perhaps he deserved it," Leona said quietly, "But maybe there will come a time when the answers aren't so easy."

The back and forth between them kept Vi constantly agitated until they arrived at the edge of the City of Piltover. When they got to the main street, Vi turned to say goodbye.

"Well listen Leona," she began, "It was swell of you to keep me safe last night while I was busy making an ass out of myself. Thanks. Maybe I'll see you around?"

"Of course officer," Leona said smiling sweetly, "See you around."

With a nod, Vi turned on her heel and walked towards her home with Leona walking towards downtown. She felt a slight numbing in her head as Leona walked away, but Vi chalked it up to her headache from the hangover. When she arrived home she went straight to bed and fell asleep quick from the headache.

When she awoke, Vi went to her kitchen and fixed some scraps to choke down because she was starving. She kept thinking about Leona and the conversation they had. Then she turned her attention towards work and decided she was going to go on night patrol with or without Caitlyn's permission.

"To the Void with her," she muttered bitterly, "They need my help. I'll just make sure not to get caught."

As the sun was going down, Vi put on her armored civilian clothes instead of her uniform. She then strapped on her massive gauntlets and powered them up. They instantly hissed to life and she could feel her muscles and nerves connecting to the fists. The fingers began to move with hers and finally she moved out of the workshop and took off towards the rougher part of town.

As she crossed into the districts that were poorer and more rundown than the rest of Piltover, Vi began to wonder what would happen if she ran into Caitlyn or any of the other officers on duty tonight. She finally pushed it out of her mind and began to look for trouble. Where a uniform would have attracted a lot of attention in this part of town, her gauntlets were something of a legend among the Piltover underworld and she kept spotting ruffians scooting out of sight when they spotted her.

It almost became a game to them when Vi would chase someone down only to have them disappear down an alleyway. She was getting frustrated when finally she saw a punk shaking a shopkeeper down as he was closing up for the night. She rushed over to help.

"What's going on here tonight?" Vi asked mockingly, pushing her fist into the other open palm.

The thug looked to her, a bit startled then took off with Vi chasing him close on his heels. They rounded a side street and then another all the while Vi calling after him to stop. Finally the thug darted into an alleyway and she made the split second decision to go after him. It could have been a trap but it could also have been the kid getting cornered.

She dashed in after him knocking over trashcans in her thunderous pursuit. Finally the punk turned sharply into an alcove with several armed men coming out to replace him, sneers on their faces. Vi ground her heels to halt and held her massive armored hands up to her face just as the first bullets pinged off of them. She retreated to a dumpster and hid behind it. She reached for her communicator to call for backup but realized it wasn't there.

"Ah, yordles," Vi cursed, "Time to crank it up I guess."

With that Vi turned the dial on her harness shield to maximum and felt the surge of power as more energy was diverted to her shields buffing them intensely. She charged out from behind cover and rushed her attackers. Their bewildered expressions were buried under her flurry of blows while their bullets bounced harmlessly off of her shield. It was exhilarating. Vi laughed maniacally until her shields fizzeled to nothing.

She had only one attacker left but she was out of his reach and her shields were gone and useless. Vi thought this was going to hurt really badly when she saw sparks above her head.

"Jayce!" she yelled.

Jayce dropped to the ground in front of the assailant and deflected his onslaught of bullets with a shield made of static electricity. He then gracefully smashed the thugs head to the side with his hammer and turned to face Vi who was panting.

"That was a nice save J, thanks-" she began.

"What were you doing here Vi?!" he yelled angrily.

"What are you talking about?" she asked defensively.

"You are supposed to be off duty tonight! I was helping the police catch a black market hextech dealer," he said, frustrated.

Vi suddenly remembered that operation and that Jayce was usually called whenever Vi wasn't available for police force muscle.

"And now he is spooked and we'll never catch him," he leaned in close to Vi and whispered, "As your friend, get lost now before the Sheriff shows up."

Vi swore under her breath and thanked Jayce, then left in a hurry. She ran all the way home, upset about her stupidity. She changed when she got home and decided for a repeat of the night before. So she headed off to the bar and proceeded to get hammered again alone.

She was deep in the cup when she got in an argument with another patron and got into a fight. It was a brief and ugly affair and it resulted in Vi getting thrown out onto the street. As she struggled to stir from where she was, she heard a voice from next to her that was very familiar that started with a sigh.

"Officer, let me know if this becomes a regular thing and I'll consider moving here."


	3. Chapter 3

**ViLeonce**

Vi looked up to see Leona sitting on the curb next to her, frowning down at her. She rolled over on her back with her head slightly tilted over the curb and groaned. She rubbed the bruise on her cheek and let her other hand rest on her sore ribs. She yawned and looked back at Leona, who had a concerned look on her face.

"You got into a fight this time?" she asked, "I thought it was bad when you got lost in the woods."

"You should see the other guy," Vi said chuckling, then regretted the action by clutching her ribs again.

"Did you break anything?" Leona asked looking over her.

"Don't think so, what are you doing here?" she said back, trying to get her eyes to focus.

"Sheriff Caitlyn said I could find you here," she said, shaking her head, "And here you are."

"Great, she tell you what a mess I was?" Vi said, sitting up and sitting back around so she was on the curb facing the same way Leona was.

"She didn't need to tell me," she laughed.

Vi couldn't really think of an answer so she just stayed quiet. She was definitely not at her best, but Leona didn't seem to mind. She didn't really know what to think of that. It was all hard to process, and her head hurt too damn much.

"I got to get home," Vi said finally.

"Can I walk you there?" Leona asked, standing up and giving her a hand.

"I ain't gonna stop you," she replied, taking Leona's hand and heaving herself into a semi decent standing position.

The two of them walked with Vi leading the several blocks to Vi's home. When they got there, Leona bade Vi goodnight and left her walking back towards uptown. Vi stumbled upstairs and fell into bed. About an hour or so later, she woke up from a hard sleep and looked around her room. It was quiet, save for the slight hum of the air system, and the buzzing of the machines in the neighborhood. Somewhere down the street she could hear the hiss as a steam valve released it's pressure.

Vi could feel her heart beating. Leona's smiling face seemed to be etched into the backs of her eyelids. She tossed and turned for a few minutes before fatigue finally won the fight and she went back to sleep. She dreamed about Leona all night.

An hour or so after dawn, Vi was awoken by her doorbell ringing. At first she thought she hadn't heard it, but it rang again after a few minutes. Finally Vi rolled out of bed and, holding her temple, went downstairs to see who it was. She opened the door to a smiling Leona.

"Get dressed, we're going to get some breakfast," she said as soon as the door opened.

"Wha-" Vi said groggily, "Ugh, go eat by yourself, I've still got a few hours of sleep left."

She attempted to close the door but Leona stopped it with a gentle hand.

"Oh no you don't, come on and get dressed," Leona said, her smile deepening, "I insist."

Finally Vi just grunted and let Leona in.

"Just wait here I'll be down in a second," she said before trudging back up the stairs.

Leona stood by the door patiently as Vi went upstairs out of sight.

She practically flew through her bedroom to her closet to find some clean clothes to put on. She felt like the Void, but her heart was pounding and her eyes were wide open and sober.

'What is going on with me?' she thought to herself.

She had never much cared for clean clothes or outfits of any kind really. She just wore what was comfortable. But now she desperately looked through her limited selection for something clean and vaguely matching. Finally she said, "Okay, this is dumb, just pick something."

She picked some vaguely clean clothes and got dressed in a hurry. She ran a few brush strokes through her dirty pink hair and went back downstairs to find Leona right where she left her.

"Ready to go?" she asked.

"Yeah, just let me lock the door," she said as they stepped out.

Vi locked the door and they began walking down the street. A few steps into it, Vi yawned and that made Leona chuckle a bit. She gave her a cheeky grin and said,

"What's so funny?"

"You tired?" she asked mockingly.

She laughed before answering, "Yeah this is pretty early for me."

"Pretty early eh? I've been up for a few hours," Leona replied in a braggart's tone.

"Oh yeah? Oh, I forgot, you get up and 'train' at dawn. Whatever that means. What, you do a few puzzles over coffee?" Vi asked grinning.

"Hardly," Leona scoffed, but kept her smile, "I dress in full armor and do drills in it. To keep fit. Won't do if I get weighed down in a match."

"Wow, that takes some dedication," she whistled in admiration.

"Well I take my duty seriously," Leona said, her smile fading a little.

"I see, well, I don't take anything seriously," she grinned again.

Leona laughed, "I've noticed!"

They talked like that for the few blocks it took to get to the cafe that Leona was leading her to. They stepped in and took seats in a booth by a window. The sun was getting higher in the sky as it hit late morning, and the bulk of morning patrons began to come in. It was a nice buzz of activity; not too busy and not a ghost town.

After ordering Vi and Leona just seemed to dissolve into small talk. Leona did most of the talking, which was weird for Vi as she was usually the motormouth. She just liked... _looking _at Leona. She really didn't understand the feeling, but she knew she liked it.

She then caught herself and began to internally panic. 'What was going on? This didn't make any sense? Should I say something? What should I say?'

"Everything okay?" Leona asked with a concerned cock of her eyebrow.

In a moment everything seemed to dull into a pleasant sweet feeling, and Vi just relaxed.

"Yeah, everything is fine. Thanks for breakfast, I really needed it now that I got here," she said quickly.

Leona just smiled and went back to small talk. This proceeded until they got their food. As they ate, the talking slowed and began more of a game of 'staring without getting caught staring.' Vi was catching glimpses of Leona in between bites and she could feel Leona glancing at her as well every so often. It was weird, and kind of awkward. Finally, Leona broke up the silence.

"So when do you get back to work?" she asked.

'Finally,' Vi thought, 'Anything to get my mind off of this... whatever this is.'

"Next week, at the top of the weekly rotation, I'll be added back on the roster for patrol," she replied before taking a sip of juice.

"Sounds like you know the whole suspension thing pretty well," Leona smiled, then took a sip of coffee.

"Yeah, well," Vi grinned a little embarrassed, "I'm what you could call a bit of a 'problem child.'"

"Maybe. Are you a problem adult?" she asked, taking another sip of coffee.

"I guess so, couldn't you tell?" Vi asked, with a grin.

Leona turned her gaze to ice and crushed the grin right off of Vi's face.

"Perhaps you are, but I feel like everyone has a bit of nonsense in them. It's what makes people fun to be around," Leona said, returning her smile at the end of the sentence.

Vi finally exhaled and took another drink of juice.

"What are you going to do today?" Leona asked.

"I have no idea, maybe go home and get in the ring. Been a while since I gave the dummy a good beating," she said.

"Mind if I spar with you? My normal sparring partner left Piltover this morning and I need to train up before leaving myself," she asked.

"Sure, that sounds fine," Vi asked, strangely sad about the thought of Leona leaving, "I hit pretty hard, just warning you."

"I can take pretty hard hits," she said smiling, "I'll meet you back at your house. I have to go and get my armor from the dorm locker."

"The where?" she asked.

"The Piltover Academy dormitory is where I was invited to stay, hence my visit here. I have my possessions there," she replied, getting up.

"Oh I see," Vi said, taking another deep drink.

"See you soon," Leona said smiling, getting up.

Vi took one last bite of her food and got up as well, as Leona was walking out.

"Hey, how much do I owe you?" Vi called to the man behind the counter.

"Don't worry about it," he called after her, "Heroes eat free here."

Vi just stopped for a second, smiled, and walked out the door. Suddenly, the suspension didn't feel so bad.


	4. Chapter 4

**ViLeonce**

**Chapter 4: Unpredictable One**

Vi practically skipped home. Her face was alight with a smile she hadn't worn in a long time. When she got to her home she ran up the stairs to change into her sparring uniform- a replica of her regular uniform that she didn't have to iron or keep pristine like her real one. She then ran downstairs and into the garage where her gym was set up.

She had some help setting the place up, but she had designed the layout herself. A boxing ring was sitting square in the middle with a weights on either side and a track that looped around the whole area. It was spacious and well lit. In the corner was a stand that held her gauntlets, and she went over to them and powered them on.

She disconnected them from the stand and fastened them to her own arms. The clamps sealed around her arms and she tested the fingers. They moved as she willed them to move. She then smashed her fists together twice, as was her usual ritual. She then moved over to the Dummy and popped her neck looking at it.

It was a large replica made of metal that would give a little, but was very very difficult to break or bend out of shape. Vi had it shaped to look vaguely like Caitlyn, as a joke, to which Caitlyn has never really approved of. Every time Vi landed a huge blow on the thing she felt better about the suspension. Maybe that's why she liked it.

After a few minutes of throwing some practice swings at the Dummy she got a knock at the entrance to the garage. She was breathing heavy, but she walked over to the wall and pressed a button with one of her large fingers. Caitlyn wisely suggested all of her buttons and switches be reinforced, gauntlets or no, Vi was pretty rough with her things.

As the door rose, the rays of the late morning sun swept in and illuminated the gym. Draped in the sunlight, Leona stood in her golden armor. She had a shield on her arm, and her sword was resting at her side. She hefted the blade and walked into the gym, looking around.

"This is a nice setup," she remarked then looked at Vi's flushed features, "Start without me?"

"Just warming up, you sure you can handle all of this?" Vi asked, flexing her arms in an Adonis pose.

Leona scoffed, "Bring it on, tough chick."

They both climbed into the ring and circled each other. Vi slowed her breathing back to normal as Leona rolled her shoulders in preparation. They both locked eyes, stern expressions on their faces. Vi clenched and unclenched her hands, just waiting. Finally Vi was about to speak when Leona rushed her and smashed her in the face with her shield.

She stumbled backwards, slightly dazed then recovered and ducked a sword blow. Leona pressed the attack; swinging the large and heavy blade down and then back across for another sweep. Vi gave ground and moved her back to the ropes, then ducked another swing and looped back around. She threw her first punch which Leona spun and blocked. The fist pinged painfully off of the hard metal.

"Gah! What is that thing made of?" Vi yelled shaking her hand.

"Honor!" Leona roared and then lunged again.

Vi grinned, but had to dodge another attack. She then swung her fists in tight wide arcs, looking for an opening. Leona tanked each hit and shrugged them off like they were nothing. She forced Vi to step backward and get in disadvantageous positions. It was after the first minute or two that Vi truly learned how effective a fighter this calm woman really was. She was fast and precise, never wasted any movement.

She was also forcing Vi to move where she wanted. Vi was a lighter fighter, and had obviously superior footwork. Leona turned that advantage into a liability by limiting angles of engagement. She was like a puppet in Leona's fingers- and she loved it.

As they traded blow after blow, Vi got more and more happy. She never felt so elated in recent memory. Leona was amazing to watch, and even more amazing to learn from. The lessons were painful though when Leona parried a punch with her sword, stepped in, and whacked Vi in the torso with a sickening thud.

Vi backed up, trying to catch her breath. Leona backed off and set her shield and sword down, and massaged her forearms, she also breathing harder.

"Your punches feel like falling mountains," Leona said, grinning, "My shield arm went numb."

"Your shield arm is numb?" Vi mocked in between gasps, "Every time I landed a hit on that stupid thing my whole skeleton went numb. Seriously, what is that thing made of?"

"The smiths of my ancestors forged it long ago, I don't know the metal or the technique," Leona admitted, strapping her shield on again, "Now are we going to have a history lesson or are you going to get up so we can fight?"

Vi just smiled and heaved herself back into stance. This time, Leona stepped forward aggressively like before but Vi decided she was done giving ground. She stepped forward too and pushed Leona back by her shield. Leona raised it to cover her face, and in a second lost sight of Leona. She had stooped low, and when Leona lowered her shield to look she must have thought she had vanished.

Leona lowered her guard for a second and that's when Vi sprang up and hammered a blow right into Leona's midsection, knocking her back. Leona seemed stunned for a second, and Vi viciously pressed the momentary advantage. She dropped punch after punch on her shield, knocking her to the ground. Vi backed up and let Leona get back to her feet. After a quick nod Vi rushed her and dodged over to the side. Leona wheeled her shield over and was about to hit her with it when Vi caught it.

She opened her hand up, palm forward, and caught the shield wrapping her fingers around it tightly, she then yanked the shield out of Leona's hand.

Leona gasped in surprise, but took hold of her sword with both hands. She tried to swing and lunge, but without her shield she was a goner, and they both knew it. Vi tossed the shield away and lunged at her. Leona tried to parry but a few hits knocked her sword out of her hand. Leona stood there, defeated, and stared deeply into Vi's eyes.

She held the stare for what was probably only a few seconds, but it felt like hours to Vi. She couldn't tear her eyes away. She was flushed from the fighting, but she instantly felt her cheeks get hot and she could feel her heart beating in her throat. Finally the only sound in the room was the sound of heavy breathing. Vi nodded and went over to the side of the ring to get out, desperately breaking the stare. Leona retrieved her gear and exited the ring as well.

"That was a good fight," Leona asked, trying to get her cheerful demeanor back.

"Yeah it was," Vi said, awkwardly deadpanning before putting her gauntlets back on their stand.

Leona started to say something, but she just sputtered off and she walked over to the door.

"I guess I'll see you someti-" Leona began.

"What the Void is going on between us?" Vi demanded, turning and almost yelling.

Leona just looked at her, not upset, not anything really. Just a blank stare.

"Because, I can't stop thinking about you, and you won't stop being all cheerful with me. What's going on?" Vi demanded again.

Leona for the first time looked really timid. She looked at her feet and breathed in deeply. She then tossed her hair and looked back at her. Vi thought the whole action was really sexy.

Vi then caught herself thinking like that again and threw up her arms in defeat. Leona cleared her throat awkwardly and said,

"I just, I really like you Vi. I like you a lot."

Vi turned to face her and took a few steps towards her.

"Like me? You like me how?" Vi said, still hot and bothered.

"You said you can't stop thinking about me. Does that mean you like me too?" Leona asked, suddenly turning the advantage to her.

Now it was Vi's turn to be shy. She scratched the side of her head and thought about it for just a second.

"When I look at you, it's like I get really hot. And sick. It's hard to explain, but the feeling is great. It's, it's intoxicating actually," she said.

Leona smiled.

"And, I just, I don't know. Is this right? Should we even be doing this?" Vi asked, helpless.

Leona took a few steps towards her and when they were at arms reach she stopped and looked right into Vi's eyes.

Vi was a tiny bit taller, so she had this cute way of looking up at her. Leona smiled sweetly and said,

"I guess we'll just have to find out," she said.

Vi grinned dumbly then nodded her head up and down coolly, "I guess we will."

Leona left right after they spoke, but Vi didn't stop thinking about her all day. She was flustered, but also excited and terrified. The feeling was exhilarating. Vi rolled her shoulders in her kitchen before getting a drink. She downed a gulp and realized she didn't want to get drunk again. So she shelfed the drink and got a non-alcoholic one instead. The sweetness of the day and the beverage carried her off to bed where she slept soundly. Her dreams were filled with smiles and sunshine, and she couldn't wait for the next time she got to see her.


	5. Chapter 5

**ViLeonce**

**Chapter 5: Duty Calls**

It had been a day or so since Vi had last seen Leona at her gym. The week had rounded out, and now it was finally time to go back to work. She woke up early, something she was doing more it seemed, and ironed out her uniform before putting it on and heading downstairs for breakfast.

As she ate, her mind was buzzing with excitement for the day. She wasn't nervous, she just loved her job and was excited to get back to it. Vi's coffee was drained so she practically skipped out the door and headed downtown to the office. On her way she saw plenty of the morning Piltover fare moving into their shops and preparing for the day. Some even waved at her.

When she reached the office Sherriff Caitlyn was waiting outside the door for her. Caitlyn smiled at her partner as she approached and offered a hand as she approached. Vi took her right gauntlet off with her left and held it as she shook her partners hand for the first time in a week.

"Morning partner," Caitlyn said first, "You're looking energetic this morning."

"I got up a little earlier than usual Cait," Vi said, extending the small talk before putting her gauntlet back on, "It's good to be back."

"Good to have you," Caitlyn said, motioning Vi to follow her, "We have had a few developments since you've been gone and I could use the help."

They began walking up the stairs to the board room where Caitlyn held her meetings at the beginning of every week. She would hand out new cases and hear reports on current ones to the detectives and after that she would post the patrol sheet on the wall. It was the hub of police activity.

"There have been some strange robberies in the past few days, escalating the rate of occurrence in the last month by almost double," Caitlyn said as they both trudged up the stairs, "I believe that someone or some group is planning something big. I don't know how big yet, but I know it can't be good."

"What kinds of things were stolen?" Vi asked, suddenly not remembering the cases they were investigating. Oops.

"Munitions, namely a lot of small arms ammunition and parts for military grade weaponry. It's like someone is planning an army. Three trains have been hit in as many weeks," Caitlyn confirmed, annoyed but used to Vi's flightiness.

When they got to the board room Vi and Caitlyn greeted all the cops communally. They all hooped and hollered when they saw Vi, as she was a bit of a superstar on the force. Caitlyn just rolled her eyes. After the initial greetings were out of the way Caitlyn began the briefing.

"Alright everyone, this week is going to be simple. Patrols six through eight will be rerouted to follow this string of munitions robberies in the industrial district," she said.

"That's half of the downtown rotation!" an officer called out, "Who's gonna help them out?"

"I have that covered," Caitlyn said pulling a poster out and placing it at the front of the room in plain view, "You'll be receiving some volunteer help."

"Is Jayce going to be helping us?" Vi asked.

"Yes, and a few others. I received a very nice letter from the Institute of War saying they were going to be sending some League champions over to help us out with the investigation," she said half excitedly.

Murmurs of approval and mixed grumbles could be heard throughout the room. Vi just crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why is the League helping?" another officer asked.

"Suspicions about an outbreak of violence have become big enough that the peacekeepers of the League have become involved. These munitions are enough to stage a small scale war, and that's enough to turn heads," she said plainly.

"Now then, the other patrols..." Caitlyn began.

Vi listened to most of the chatter but was busy digesting this turn of events. It looked like this was the reason Leona was even in Piltover. It didn't sit right with her. She hated herself a little for not being here and having cost them a sting. She shuttered to think what she had caused by botching the investigation Jayce was on.

After a few more minutes of talking, the Sheriff finally put the patrol schedule on the board and the officers shuffled over to read it. Vi went straight over to Caitlyn while she was fussing with some paperwork.

"Hey partner, I think I should mention something," Vi began.

"You went out on patrol a few nights ago against orders and botched a sting that Jayce was on," Caitlyn said shutting a folder, "I know."

"Did Jayce tell you? That bastard! I'm gonna..." Vi said, her temper rising.

"No. The thug you chased went back on the streets and I picked him up the next night. I squeezed the information out of him. Simple," she said, matter-of-factly.

"Well, that's great then. Get anything else out of him?" Vi asked, crossing her arms again.

"Yes, he agreed to rat on his friends," Caitlyn looked over Vi's shoulder, "This is between us until I get more information."

Vi nodded and Caitlyn leaned in to whisper into her ear.

"We may be dealing with Zaunite tech pirates," she whispered.

Vi stifled a whistle. Sometimes goons from Zaun came over to Piltover to mess with supplies and steal and sell technology. It was nasty business, and never spelled good news for the people.

"So what do we do?" Vi asked.

"First things first, we are going to be splitting this case up partner," Caitlyn said, with a slight frown.

"You mean like we split up? No way! We work too well together," she argued.

"Exactly," Caitlyn said, "We work too well together. We are both celebrities now. It's hard to even go into the field undercover anymore. I figure we both split up and I stay hidden while out investigating, we have a better shot at nabbing these crooks."

Caitlyn shifted on her heels before continuing,

"Look, people still have to do a double take on you at the worst, with me I get spotted in seconds. These guys are tricky, and if we run them to ground too fast we'll never stop the next robbery. I have a list here of the names of League champions that volunteered the investigation. Pick one to be your partner and I'll get you a profile."

Caitlyn produced a file sheet with the list on it. Vi's throat caught when she read the list. She took her gauntlet off and put a check next to one of the names. She then smiled and set out the door to go on patrol.


	6. Chapter 6

**ViLeonce**

**Chapter 6: Partners**

Vi was waiting by the Yordle Institute of Technology when she began to shift back and forth. She was agitated with waiting but she was also very excited to see her new partner. When she saw her name on the list, she knew she had volunteered for her. Vi's excitement was palpable, but her nervousness showed.

Finally a figure stepped out of the Institute and walked over to her. Vi smiled deeply when Leona made her way over to her. Leona however, was not smiling. In fact, she looked rather displeased with the days events.

"Hey Leona," Vi said, waving halfheartedly at her.

"This is a bad idea," Leona said coldly, "You'll regret it before this is all over."

"What do you mean?" Vi said, smiling.

"It's not funny!" Leona snapped, and she began to lead the way with Vi following.

"I guess I missed something," Vi said, scratching her head.

"With the state of affairs we are both in," Leona said trudging ahead without looking at her, "We will probably not be able to focus on the assignment."

"What assignment?" Vi asked, "It's just patrol."

"What about the robberies? The munitions disappearing?" she tossed her hair over a shoulder and secured it with a tie, "Aren't we supposed to be looking for them?"

Vi eased into control of the conversation with her easygoing and calm demeanor.

"Nah Leona, we are just patrolling. Caitlyn is the detective behind that case. We are going to keep an eye out, but it's not our job."

Leona just sighed as they kept walking.

Things were quiet as they walked through the downtown area. As the sun was going down, Vi and Leona watched the people pack up their stalls and close their store fronts for the night. Leona was vigilant and silent most of the patrol.

"It's a beautiful city," Leona said finally, shattering the quiet between them.

"Yeah, I love it here. I have been a few other places, but I can't shake the feeling of home from this place," Vi answered.

"I was born in a village on top of a mountain," she said smiling.

"Oh yeah? Which one?" Vi asked, trying to think of all the mountains in Valoran and drawing a blank.

"Mount Targon, I was born into the Rakkor that live there," she said, reminiscing.

"Never been. Isn't that where the Solari dwell?" Vi asked, remembering a book she had read once.

"Yes, it was they that gave me the strength to wield the Sun," she said.

Vi deadpanned, and Leona got the message and got quiet. Things were awkward for sure, but Vi loved walking next to Leona on patrol. It was comforting. The air was pleasant and cool as the sun dipped under the horizon and night fell over the city. A few minutes go by and Leona strikes up conversation again.

"So you were born here in Piltover right?"

"That's right," she answered looking down an alleyway.

"Who were your parents?" Leona asked.

"Don't really talk about them, they weren't my family," Vi answered, a little bitterly.

"Oh, so who was?" she asked innocently.

"Gang, when I was a kid," Vi answered again, deadpanning again.

Leona seemed to give up as they kept walking and finally they looped back to the police station and were relieved by the next patrol. As Vi was doing her paperwork, Leona waited by outside the office. Vi would glance over and spot her in the hallway, just kind of pacing back and forth. She thought it was cute. Finally she called out of the office,

"Hey Leona, wanna grab a beer after I finish up here?"

"I- um," Leona said, struck dumb by the question.

"One second," Vi said, then hastily scribbled down the last of her report.

When she got out into the hallway she said,

"I just figured we could salvage the night since I messed it up on patrol."

"That's sweet, and you didn't spoil anything, I just-" Leona stammered, looking around.

"What is it?" Vi asked with a teasing smile and crossing her arms.

"I don't drink," Leona said, biting her lip.

Vi just chuckled, "You don't or just never have before?"

"Um-" Leona just grinned and sighed.

"Come on let's go," Vi said taking her by the arm.

"Hey easy with that thing!" Leona yelped playfully as Vi manhandled her with her gauntleted hand.

"Oh woops," Vi said laughing and letting her go.

Vi gave Leona directions to the bar by her house and jogged home to put her gauntlets down. It was weird parting from Leona, but also kind of nice. It was cooling, and the fuzziness of the day was gone when she was alone and had time to clear her head.

She got home and set her gauntlets down on their stand, then made her way back to the bar. Leona was waiting for her outside the door.

"I almost thought you'd chickened out," Vi said chuckling.

"Yeah right," Leona laughed, "Let's go."

Vi led the way into the bar and ordered the first round. Leona's face twisted in distaste from the first sip and Vi nearly fell to the floor laughing. It took some coaxing, but eventually Vi got Leona to try another sip and then finally she was drinking on her own.

On the second round Leona asked,

"Head is getting light."

Vi laughed uproariously, "You featherweight, come on, have another."

Leona laughed too and clinked glasses with her.

"Why did you bring me here?" Leona asked after a while.

"You've been helping me lately with becoming more disciplined and responsible," Vi said taking another sip, "So I thought I'd bring you here and teach you how to be irresponsible and have fun."

"This is fun for you?" Leona asked, wrinkling her nose.

Vi laughed and nudged her, "Tease."

Leona then leaned over and kissed Vi on the mouth. She did it so quick and pulled back away before she even had a chance to react. She just sat there stunned. Leona went back to her drink and rolled her eyes playfully without making eye contact with Vi.

"So, what was that?" Vi asked, taking a drink again after she recovered.

"What do you want it to be?" Leona asked taking her gaze into her own and locking it.

"I don't really know what to think," Vi admitted. She felt exposed, almost naked under her stare. The feeling was both terrifying and exhilarating at the same time.

"I think that's the alcohol," Leona laughed nervously.

She then took another drink because Vi was staying quiet. She was terrified. Vi just sat there, apparently lost in thought. Leona kept a calm face, but inside she was panicking that she moved it too far too fast. She was cursing herself then decided to try to patch things up.

"Look, I'm sorry, if that was too fast-" she was cut off when Vi leaned in quick and kissed her hard on the mouth. Leona's eyes fluttered shut, forgetting what she was about to say.


	7. Chapter 7

**ViLeonce**

**Chapter 7: What happens now?**

Vi opened her door giggling like a fool while Leona stumbled in behind her. Vi swung around and grabbed Leona by the waist, then bringing her head in for a hard kiss. Leona kissed her back earnestly. Vi's head was buzzing. She was scared but also excited and it mixed well with her drunkenness. They were kissing for a few moments before Leona asked the question that Vi was wondering dreadfully herself.

"Should we go upstairs?"

She was horny, she knew that, but at the same time she couldn't really shake the feeling that this was wrong. Vi was confused, but she was drunk and turned on and Leona was willing and able. She must have spent a few too many seconds pondering the question because Leona's face fell and she looked up into her face and said softly,

"It's okay if you don't want to. It's no big deal..."

Vi kissed her again and said, "I, damn, I just haven't done this before and I'm hesitating and I don't know why."

"It's okay, I don't mind," Leona smiled sweetly while stroking Vi's hair.

Vi sighed heavily and slumped down on her couch in the living room. Leona came with her and nestled herself onto Vi's chest in the pit of her arm and just lay there. The feeling was more cooling than the kissing before, but almost more intimate. She could feel Leona's breathing, steady and slow on her chest. She knew Leona could feel her heart pounding, but she didn't really care.

"Can I ask you something?" Leona asked quietly.

"I suppose so," Vi said, resting an arm on Leona's back.

"Is it because we are both women?" she asked equally quietly.

The statement was quiet in tone but it almost felt like it was being screamed at her. Vi had felt the weight of the question since she first realized how attracted she was to her. Now that things were going towards the intimate, she felt it ever more present in her mind. She was grappling with the thought when she finally answered,

"I've never really been intimate with anyone. I guess I just never imagined it would be a girl."

Vi's brutal sincerity surprised even her. The thought of opening up to Leona, whom she barely knew, was terrifying. She felt naked, vulnerable. She was totally at Leona's mercy now. If she wanted to, she could emotionally crush Vi so completely that she might never be the same again.

Instead, Leona just reached an arm around and hugged Vi around the midsection and said,

"We don't have to do anything you don't want to do. I'm happy either way as long as I'm here."

Vi just sighed and lifted Leona's face by the chin and looked at her. Their gazes met, Leona had a slight smile and Vi had a hard look of stern confusion. They kissed again. Every kiss felt better, closer and more comfortable than the last one. She was okay with it, even began craving it.

"So what happens now?" Vi asked hesitantly.

"Whatever you want to happen," Leona deflected the question.

That irritated her a little, she was confused and wanted direction. But Leona was giving her none. Leona seemed to sense this because she added.

"We are both adults Vi, I'm not going to make your decisions for you. But while I won't make decisions for you I will also not make you do anything. If you want to stop what we are doing that's fine."

Vi felt a little stung by that and she retorted hotly,

"I'm still trying to figure out what we are doing in the first place. I'd like a little direction here, if you don't mind."

Leona sat up, "Sorry, but that's not my problem. I'm secure in knowing what I want from you and from this and if you can't handle that then you should just say so now."

"And what do you want then?" Vi practically exploded.

Leona's voice caught for just a second, and Vi followed up.

"You don't even know. Here I am lost and confused with these stupid feelings and you are just letting me flail."

Leona stood up and straightened herself before saying, "I guess I should leave then."

She began to walk out before Vi swore and said, "No, please, don't go yet. Come back."

Vi felt dumb when Leona walked back calmly and sat on the sofa with her. Her head was swimming, but she was now stone cold sober. She realized as Leona was walking away that she didn't really know why, but she just couldn't let her go yet. It was why she wanted to see her again so bad.

"Look, I'm not really good at this, so just bear with me okay?" Vi said, rubbing her temples.

Leona just nodded and waited.

"I've never really, um, expressed my feelings before. So this may sound kind of needy or weird, but, I need you Leona. I don't know what it means, but I need you around me. I don't feel, right without you here. But when we were getting hot n' heavy I just sort of froze up and wanted it to stop and go on. It's like my brain and snatch are playing tug-of-war and no one is winning."

Leona giggled.

Vi smiled, "What's so funny?"

"You are so crude, I love it," she said smiling.

"Yeah? I took you for the prim and proper type," Vi laughed lightly.

"I have to be sometimes, but that doesn't mean that's who I am on the inside," Leona said, "I just think it's adorable."

"You are so sexy," Vi admitted evenly.

"I know," Leona smiled teasingly, "It's something I'm good at."

"Tease," Vi smiled then took one of Leona's hands in hers, "Just help me out here, just a little bit. I can do the rest."

Leona squeezed her hand, "Okay, what do you want me to do?"

"Tell me what _you_ want," she said bitterly honest.

Leona sat there and thought about it for a second. Then she cleared her throat and said,

"Well first I want to fuck you."

Vi just laughed.

"But after that, I'm not really sure yet. I guess I just want to get to know you better, see where things go, maybe move on a little if we both want to. I wouldn't mind being yours, officer."

Vi looked only a little uncomfortable but not altogether displeased with the answer.

"Would you mind," Vi asked, uncharacteristically shyly, "If we just, took the physical stuff slow. I want to, I really do, I just don't know if I can yet."

"I'll only wait as long as I can before I take you myself," Leona teased.

"Man you are persistent with the teasing!" Vi laughed.

They both giggled.

"But yeah, I'll go as slow as you need to. And if you end up deciding not to, while I can't promise I'll stick around, I'll understand," she said.

Vi's smile didn't deepen or broaden, but more like it softened before she said,

"You know I really respect that kind of honesty."

Leona just shrugged, "I owe that to you. You are a great gal, and I can't wait to get to know you better. But I am just being realistic."

"I know, I appreciate that," Vi said softly.

Leona leaned in more then said softly next to Vi's lips, "You didn't seem to mind kissing me, do you mind if we keep doing that?"

There was a heavy, sexy, huskiness to her voice that made Vi shiver.

"Definitely," she whispered.


End file.
